I'll Be There For You (Whatever it Takes)
by silverslitherer
Summary: Set after Winter Finale. After Ward saves Skye, Raina, Mack and Coulson, they start a new era for SHIELD, as Skye and Raina discover their new-born powers and Hunter gets to know his mysterious...daughter? Summary sucks, way better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N) Hey, so I know I said I wouldn't start another story, but I don't always keep promises, do I? Plus, I had to write this. I couldn't help myself. I am totally open to having a writing partner for this by the way. Also, this will be a team fic, plus my OC's as always. The main ships will be Huntingbird and Skyeward, but I am open to suggestions. So, enjoy! (Also, this has spoilers for season 2 and the winter finale, so read at your own risk)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon or anyone from Marvel. Got it?**

"Hey, Grant, Rosie, the weird people are waking up." It was the first thing I heard when I woke up. I opened my eyes. It was some kind of a hospital. I saw Coulson, Mack and Raina all lying around me. Where was I? I looked to my right to see a young girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes coming towards me.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle, but you can just call me Belle. My friend's brother found you in some cave and brought you here. So, is it true?"  
>I stared at her. I was really confused. "So, see you like a superhero or something. We found you with something called a diviner. It's this thing called an InHuman artifact. I've doing research on Inhumans since I was like ten and if you were there, it means you have cool powers. So?" How did she know all that? Why did she say a Diviner, not the Diviner? And what the heck was an inhuman?<p>

"Hey, listen kid, I'll answer all your questions, but first you have to answer mine." The little girl front of me, who couldn't have been older than 14, nodded. "Ok, firstly, where am I?"

"In me and my friends safe house. Well, it's technically my moms safe house, but still. Don't worry, I just called her and told her to get over here soon. Don't worry, she's with SHIELD, just like you are." Wait, SHIELD agents could have kids. I didn't know that. I then tried to come up with a mental list of all our allies that were old enough to have a 13 year old daughter.. There aren't many old people in SHIELD, so it wasn't easy. So, I asked a simpler question.

"Who is your mom? And with that, who are you?"

"Well, I'm Isabelle Morse, and my mom is Barbra Morse." I stared at her. Bobbi had a kid. Wait, this girl was like 13 or 14. That means Bobbi must've been like 16 when she had her. Wow. That's... new.

"Okay, and she's on her way. Yeah, when I told her you were here and who had brought you here, she said she was coming immediately and said a bunch of names that were coming with her," the girl shrugged. I looked at her closer now. She definetley had Bobbi's blonde hair and nose, and from the look of her arms, her mom's reflexes, but her eyes are what put me off. They weren't greenish like Bobbi's. They had more of a chocolate brown hue to them. I was about to ask her about, when I heard another voice.

"Hey, she finally woke up. That's great." said a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, who looked about the same age, maybe older than Belle.

"Yeah, you idiot. She woke up like 5 minutes ago and I called you and Grant. I don't think you guys heard me though."

"Well, it is like 8 in the fricking morning. I just got up and Grant's in the shower." She said, as she walked over to check the monitors Raina was hooked up to. Right then, I noticed the little pricks coming out of Rainia's hands.

"Hey, what are those needle things on her fingers?" The girls looked at each other and shurgged.

"Beats me."

"Hell if I know." They both replied at once and then burst into laughter. Then, I asked something else. I had way to many questions, but this one was important.

"Just one thing, who's Grant?"

"Oh, he's my older brother. He resuced you from the cave in in something he called a temple. But. he also said something about a Diviner, so we've started to put the pieces together. Whatever this is all about, I definetley has something to with the Inhumans."

"What's an InHuman?" Came another voice. Oh God, I definitely knew that voice.

"Ward? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" asked Belle. The young girl looked very confused. I didn't blame her.

"Yeah, we- know each other." I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Um, he's my brother." said Rosie. I looked at her and tried to reply when right then, everyone else decided to wake up. Seriously, could I not get one stupid question answered without getting interrupted. As everyone started to question the two girls and one idiot in the room, I think Belle got really annoyed and screamed,

"QUIET!" I looked at her. Yep, she was definitely Bobbi's daughter. "Listen, I know you all have a thousand questions to be answered, and I promise we will answer them all, but right now, all four of you need to rest before you give yourselves heart attacks. Now, just rest until mom" Raina raised his hand in a classroom like manner. "And my mom is Bobbi Morse, for your information. Oh and hi Mack, it's great to see you after so long. Anyways, all your questions will be answered when she and her gang of names I don't remember gets here. Till then, shut up, the lot of you. Understand?" Mack and I nodded, while Coulson looked very confused and Raina looked angry.

"I will not be held prisoner."

"You're not a prisoner, cactus fingers." Ward chuckled from his the doorway. I was so done with him. Why did he save us? Why did he turn to our side and betray Whitehall? There were a thousand questions running through my head at that moment, but those are the ones I needed answers for soon. "But, if you want to deal with Colorado mountain snow in January with that thin little dress, then by all means, be my guest. Just one less person to make breakfast for." As Raina rolled her eyes and shifted in her bed, Rosie, who was apparently Ward's little sister, said,

"Alrighty then. Oh, bt'dubs Belle, your mom is getting here around 12 ish, so just in time for lunch." Belle pumped a fist in the air.

"Yes! I can't wait to see her. I haven't seen her since Hydra, so it'll be great." She started to walk out of the room, but stopped next to Grant and

"Ow! What the heck, Belle!"

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" she whined as she strided out the room, Rosie and Ward following.

**A/N) Okay, I'm sorry if that was really confusing, so I'll break it down in a nutshell. **

** has a daughter named Belle.**

** saved the team and Skye from everything last episode. **

**3. Ward has a sister named Rosie. **

**4. Rosie and Belle somehow know each other. **

**Next, I'm not exactly sure. **

**12/10/14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2! Enjoy! (Also, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own!)**

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Marvel. **

* * *

><p>Skye POV<p>

Once the traitor and the two weird little girls left the room, I look at my friends (and Raina) and asked,

"What the hell just happened?" Mack laughed at me. (Why was he laughing?) and said,

"Well, I think you just got told by a little girl." I glared daggers at him, in a very May fashion.

"I figured that part out bozo!" I was about to say more when Coulson interrupted me.

"Ok, let's get our heads straight. Firstly, how did she know you Mack?"

"Well, she's Bobbi's daughter and I'm one of Bobbi's longest friends, so I naturally know her."

"Wait, why isn't this in Agent Morse's file?" asked Coulson, the same time I asked,

"Does Hunter know?"

"Because she never told anyone, Sir. There are only 4 people in the world who know about her, and two of them are dead. And to answer your question Skye, no, he doesn't. But I bet he will in the next 24 hours."

"Why?"

"Because Belle said Bobbi was on the way."

"So you trust those people?" said Raina. I think she had finally recovered from the blow of being told off by a short teenager. (I was still in the middle of recovery.) I could see the pricks on her fingers more clearly now. It did look like cactus needles if you thought about it.

"I trust Belle and Rosie." Mack said.

"Even though that girls brother is a HYDRA traitor?!"

"Yes, Raina. And for your information, I did not know about. Rosie is a runaway, but I've know her and her other brother since she was 8 and he was 15. So, I really don't think she would bail us out. Plus, he saved us, didn't he?"

"Well, Mack, could you please tell us where we are?" asked Coulson. I could tell he was trying to stay calm about this whole situation. I don't think it was working, but oh well. One of us had to be the responsible one around here and it sure as hell wasn't about to be me.

"Well, she said Colorado, so it could be a few places." he held up a finger as if to say 'wait a sec' and called out, "Belle, sweetie, could you come over here for a second?"

"Sure thing Uncle Mack!" Uncle Mack? Really?

She appeared in the doorway a few seconds later and asked,

"Need something?" she said smiling. I could see a lot of Bobbi in her. Why wasn't I surprised that out of all our friends, Bobbi was the one with a secret teenage daughter?

"Just one question? Which base are we at, cause you said Colorado, so Aspen Cave?"

"No, Angel's Den. Aspen Cave kind of blew up." We all stared at her, Mack especially and she said, "Blame Tommie! He was trying to make some stupid invention and almost blew up the whole base. Then we had to evacuate and then we had to blow it up because it was filled with toxic gas." Mack rolled his eyes.

"Of course it was Thomas. What was he making, exactly?"

"Something called a night-night gun? You know, from those scientists he adores. Of course he did something wrong. I'm seriously not surprised."

"Me neither." Mack shrugged and I stared at the young girl. These guys knew about FitzSimmons? That was new. Mack opened his mouth to say something, but then a scream came from the doorway. (Probably Ward's sister or for that matter Ward.)

"Grant, are pancakes supposed to be on fire? Cause I don't think they are." Belle facepalmed and looked at us.

"God, I'll be right back." she ran out the door and we could hear her yelling, "See Rosie, this is why we let Thomas and Grant cook, or we buy something from the city. I thought we all learned a long time ago that us girls should not be allowed in the kitchen!" Well, at least we had one thing in common.

* * *

><p>Bobbi POV<p>

We were flying to Colorado when the thought occurred to me. Well, really occurred to me because I may have gotten drunk after I passed the information of our teams whereabouts to May.

Lance was going to have to meet Belle. And I would have to tell him who she was. That is, if Belle didn't figure out first. I mean, I had told her so much about her dad that it wouldn't be that hard to figure out.

Oh great. I had totally fucked up royally now, hadn't I?

Well, Mack and Izzy and Idaho had all warned me that this would happen sooner or later. At least it happened later.

But, it was so messed up. I knew what Hunter thought about lies and he was about to come face to face with my biggest one yet. Totally frustrated, I went to Simmons for help. She was nice and calm. She would have some kind of solution.

"Hey Simmons, you in there?" I knocked on her door again and right then, she came behind me, asking,

"Everything alright Bobbi?"

I turned to face her, stuttering,

"Yes, no, not really- I need some advice." Well, that worked well.

"Advice? Well then, why don't we talk? You seem very distressed about something." Always the observationist, Simmons.

We got settled into her bunk and she asked me,

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, you know my contact that apparently knows your friend Ward and saved our team. Well, that's my daughter." Jemma stared at me for a second, composed herself, and then said,

"You have a daughter. Like a young daughter?"

"Like an almost 15 year old daughter?"

Simmons freaked out a little at this.

"What? But your only 31. That would mean you had your daughter when you were..." she trailed off and I knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"Yeah, I had her right before I started at the academy." Jemma and I had talked pasts quite a bit. It was cool because we had been about the same age when we joined the academy. I had been 17, fresh out of high school when I joined. Jemma, on the other hand, had been 17 and fresh out of college.

"So, what's the problem? I mean, yes it will be a bit shocking for everyone, but they'll get over it won't they?"

"No, that's not the problem. Remember when I had said that me and Hunter had been friends a very long time. Well, very long time happens to mean since middle school." Finally getting the big picture, Simmons pursed her lips and said,

"Oh. Now that is quite the predicament, isn't it. Well then."

"What should I do? I mean, it's impossible for them not to meet now, and Belle will be calling me mom and she's a smart girl, she'll be able to figure it out, even if I don't tell her. And Lance will figure with the dates and her age and this such a shitty disaster."

"Calm down. I've got an idea." I perked up a bit at this as she continued. "You'd need to get Hunter alone to tell him, right?"

I nodded. "And preferably in a location where we can't get into a physical argument. Cause with us, that can turn into a very large problem very fast."

"Alright then. Hunter's motorcycle is here on the Bus, isn't it?" I nodded again, not wanting to interrupt her light bulb moment. "Well, you two can go on the motorcycle once we land and lead the way to this secret base of your "contact's" and we'll follow in the car. It could work."

"But won't May or Fitz find that suspicious."

"I can tell May or we could do something a little more devious."

"Like what?"

"Like puncturing all of the tires of the large van that fits all of us leaving only the four person van."

"Which means one person would have to take Lance's motorbike and there's no way May would let me drive the van cause she's seen me drive, so I would tell her I would go on the scooter with Hunter and have direct him. And May would agree cause better Hunter being yelled at than her. Jemma you are a genius!" I launched myself at her, hugging her. She really deserved those PhD's of hers.

Now, I had to figure out exactly how to break the news to Hunter that he had a daughter.

I needed some scotch.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it folks. Also, an update to My Reasons Why will be around this weekend and updates to Lowlife will happen sometime this week. Again, please favoritefollow/review. It's the only thing I get paid in doing this. Also, don't expect that update to Lowlife to happen until next Friday because this is FINAL'S week! Yay me! (sarcasm implied.)**

**Next Hunter gets the surprise of his life and other stuff I need to come up with. :)**

**12/12/14**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here is chapter 3 of this. I know, I know. This is supposed to be a chapter of My Reasons Why or Lowlife, but I'm kind of burnt out at the moment, so this the closest I could come up with. Hope you like it. This chapter is strictly Hunter and Bobbi, so I'm sorry if you were hoping for more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or Marvel. **

* * *

><p>Bobbi POV<p>

Well, my and Simmons plan worked like a charm. FitzSimmons and May were in the van behind us, while I was sitting behind Hunter as he maneuvered through the Colorado mountains. (I had wanted to ride the motorcycle, but apparently "Are you drunk? There is no way I will allow you to ride my motorcycle, because it would either end in my death or it's destruction. So, hell to the no." What an idiot.)

"Really, couldn't this contact of yours, who somehow knows a Hydra agent picked a better meeting place, he said once the snow started. I probably should have expected that to happen. I did grow up here, after all.

"Sorry, but that wasn't my decision. There are plenty of spots they could have chosen, but they chose this one." Well, they actually chose this one because it's the only close one not destroyed by Hydra. Damn that stupid Whitehall.

"Crazy fools." he muttered under his breath. He had no idea what kind of mental distress I was going through. How was I going to tell him? This was a bad idea. A bad idea. "So, how can we even trust this contact. I mean, they do know a Hydra agent. How do we know they won't bail on us or something?" Just tell him, said the little voice in my head. Tell him, tell him, tell him-

"Becausethecontactismydaughter." I said at record speed. He slowed down a bit while making a turn, and said,

"What was that? What did you say?" His tone was confused, and angry. "I don't thing I heard you correctly." I shook my head.

"If you heard me say that the contact is my daughter, then you heard correctly. Or our daughter, to be more precise." There, I said it. I bit my lip, readying myself for his reaction.

"Our, our what?" Was all he was able to choke out, before he swerved, a semi almost hitting us.

"Keep your eyes on the road, dumbass. And our daughter."

"I have a daughter. Wait, how? When?"

"In high school. I had her the summer before I started at the academy. You had already run away with Izzy and Idaho by then."

"And you never thought to tell me this after that? Preferably not 15 years later!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to tell you, I was scared Hunter. I was scared then, as a 16 year old, and I was still scared 10 minutes ago."

"But why now? I mean, you've been keeping this bloody little secret for 15 years, why not more?" he yelled at me, speeding his pace.

"Because she'll figure it out, Hunter. Belle's a smart girl and it's not like I haven't told her. She'd put the pieces together and so would you."

"Belle? As in Isabella? As in Izzy?"

"Yeah, I named her after Izzy. She prefers Belle though, much to my amusement. I called her Izzy once, years ago, and she got annoyed with me and said that it was a silly nickname, and that she liked the name Belle better." Hunter chuckled lightly and I took that as a good sign. Hopefully.

* * *

><p>Lance POV<p>

I have a daughter. A daughter whose 15 years old. Well, I didn't see that one coming.

"Belle. What's her full name?" It's not that I wasn't angry at Bobbi. I was furious. But, I had a daughter and I kind of didn't want to pass up finding out about her. I knew I couldn't when we got there. Not with Coulson and May and the others there.

"Isabella Artemis Morse."

"Artemis?"

"Well, Artemis is the goddess of hunting in mythology, so." I felt her shrug against me and I rolled my eyes. "Cheesy, but I was 17, so I was pretty into the cheesy stuff." I smiled at her, and asked,

"Where do you go from here?" We were at a crossroads, one going down the mountain and one going up.

"Up." she said, tightening her grip on me again. I gotta say, I kinda enjoyed it.

"So, she's 15?"

"Yep. She'll be 16 in July."

"So, that puts it what, early senior year?"

"Halloween night, I think." I couldn't see her, but I could hear the smirk in her voice. I remembered Halloween night. Bobbi in a sexy cat suit, hiding in her room after her parents had left. I was supposed to have been just a make out session, but it quickly turned into something more. Then again, nothing was just something with us.

"What is she like?"

"Fierce, determined. She puts a lot of hard work into what she does. Oh, she graduated last summer."

"From high school?"

"Yeah. She's been taking online classes for years and she graduated last year with a 4.0. I think she took like three years worth of classes in a year or something."

"Wow."

"I know, right. Oh, she's honest. Like, painfully honest. It's her greatest trait and flaw."

"Example?" I didn't need to ask, but how could honesty be a bad thing.

"Like, how does this dress look? Um, no offense mom, but you really need to not wear that. And while we're on the topic, you need to not dye your black. Your totally hotter as a blonde."

"She's really said that?"

"Yeah, she did. That was about 3 years ago. I was really annoyed with her."

"Well, she's definitely yours." Then a question popped into my head, and I had to ask. "How does she know the Hydra agent?"

"I didn't even know she knew him until last night. To put it simply, her friend Rosie is Ward's little sister. I didn't know. Rosie and her other brother, Thomas, are runaways that found one of our bases years ago. Rosie and Belle are best friends and Thomas is the reason I can leave and not worry about the girls, so I never could have fathomed their brother was Hydra." she shrugged again, this time more nervously and put her head on shoulder as we approached a large white building, hidden away by all the trees.

"This it?"

"This is it."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun. Okay, not much of a cliffhanger, but come on. "They can't all be winners." (If you get what that's referencing, you are awesome. If you mention it in a review, you will get a sneak peek for the next chapter.)<strong>

**Anyways, I'm kind of annoyed at something, so 5 reviews will unlock the next chapter. Sorry, but I really need some inspiration at the moment. Also, unless I get those 5 reviews soon, I won't be updating this story till next year. (I'm going to London for 13 days and going to a wedding, so I won't really have time to write.) **

**Happy Holidays,**

**-SS**

**PS: I'm thinking of writing a Glee/Agents of Shield crossover after I finish all my others. Would anyone be interested in this?**

**12/22/14**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, I am super sorry for not updating earlier. My only excuse is that I was on vacation, but really. I am sorry. **

* * *

><p>Bobbi POV<p>

As everyone else got out of the car, Lance sent me a "we have to talk later" look. Well, I definitely should've been expecting that. I led them into the kitchen of our base, where Belle said she would meet up with us. When we walked in, I heard screaming and laughing and saw Belle and Rosie covered in flour.

"Hi mom!" Said Belle when walked in, as Rosie said

"Hi Aunt Bobbi!" May and Fitz stared at me, as Hunter was still in shock and Simmons was smirking at me. I held up a hand to them, telling them to wait.

"Hi, what happened in here?" I shook my head, trying not to laugh. Where was Tommy? There was a reason I leave him with the girls and that is to WATCH them.

"We were baking cookies." said Rosie.

"Yeah, and then we started fighting." added Belle, rubbing the white powder out of her eyes. I really needed to stop leaving these two alone.

"Oh dear. Ok, where's Thomas?"

"Talking to Grant. They're in the mission room." Ward. I'd almost forgotten about him.

"Alright. And our team, where are they?"

"They're in the infirmary. They were freaked out, expect for Uncle Mack, who wasn't all that worried. Oh, and the cactus lady and the quake freaked us out, so if you could let them know?"

"I'm sorry, but who?" May spoke up, beating me to it, but before Rosie or Belle could answer, Thomas came in.

"What hell happened in here?" He asked, hopping into the kitchen on his crutches. I smiled and then rolled my eyes.

"The girls here decided it would be a good idea to try and bake cookies while you were supposed to be watching them. Where's Ward?"

"Oh, Grant? He's still in the mission room. He was plotting out Hydra bases for me."

"Well, at least you were being useful. You two" I pointed to the girls "can go and get cleaned up. Tommy, can you go and get Ward?"

"Sure thing." He said, turning his crutches and going back through the door.

"May, FitzSimmons, thrid right out this door is the infirmary. The team should be in there."

"Alright, we'll go check on them. But we want a full explanation after, Agent Morse." Said May, giving me a murderous look. I gulped. You did not want to be on Agent May's bad side.

After they left, I turned to Hunter and said, "You get to help me clean this place up."

* * *

><p>May POV<p>

Well, I was really confused. Firstly, I didn't know Agent Morse had a kid. It would explain a lot though. Especially why she wouldn't give us much information about her contact. I was also confused about how those kids knew Ward, but I hoped that would be cleared up. Also, who the hell were cactus lady and quake?

As we walked down the hall, I asked FitzSimmons if they knew anything about our situation.

"I wish." Replied Fitz. But Simmons said,

"No, no, I don't know anything about that." I knew she was lying. Simmons couldn't lie about anything.

"Simmons what do you know?" I said, giving her a death glare.

"I don't know-I mean, I,- Oh fine. That little girl, with the dirty blonde hair, is Bobbi's daughter, and the other girl, and the boy with crutches are I believe Wards younger siblings."

"Is that all?"

"It's all I'm going to tell you. Ask Bobbi if you want to know the rest." I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Simmons...

When we walked into the infirmary, as the others called it, there was a chorus of hellos and where have you beens. I looked at all of the, and finally got the cactus lady joke the little girl had made, as Raina was covered in dozens of little black pricks.

"Where's Bobbi?" Asked Mack.

"In the kitchen, I think. Does anyone know as what the hell is going on?"

"Nope", said Skye, getting up. "The short girl with the blonde hair said she explain everything when her mom, who is apparently Bobbi, came. You guys know anything about that?"

"Not really. So, what happened?"

"Yeah, where's Tripp?" I looked around and didn't see him. The fact that I also didn't see another bed in the room was not a good sign. When the words came out of my mouth, everyone went silent, before Skye burst out crying. Oh dear, definitely not a good sign.

* * *

><p>Grant POV<p>

I waited as Tommy went to go check on the girls and looked back to Agent 33 or Kara, who still asleep on the couch. She really was a lot like me, if I thought about it. Same problems, same abandonment issues. Same psychotic organization controlling us both.

"Hey Grant, Bobbi's here, she wants to see you. I think she's pissed."

"Yeah, I really should have been expecting that. Anyone from SHIELD hates me right now."

"She doesn't seem to think so." He said, nodding towards Kara.

"She's not SHIELD." Thomas rolled his eyes at me, adjusting his crutches and turning around.

"She used to be and so did you. That counts for something, right?" I shrugged. I'm not sure what really did count anymore.

* * *

><p>Lance POV<p>

That was my daughter. I had just seen my daughter.

"She's amazing, right?"

"Yeah. How could you not tell me about her earlier?" Bobbi winced. I knew she didn't want to talk about it, but I needed answers.

"Not right now, Hunter."

"No, we need to settle this now, calmly, so things don't get out of hand later."

"Look, Lance, everything I did, and everything I may do in the future, it's all to keep Belle safe. So I'm sorry I kept Belle from you, but not for anything else. Now, can you understand that enough to drop the subject form now?"

I nodded. I think that made enough sense for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I feel like that ending sucked, but still. Hope you liked it, even if it was a little short. Next update will be of My Reasons Why, so if you read that, expect an update soon. <strong>

**Next... Belle and Rosie explain the teams situation. **

**Till next time!**

**1/08/15**


End file.
